


A date eating Taco's

by naturegoddess210



Series: Domestic! Gallavich [17]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Eating, Established Relationship, Future Fic, Ian likes to paint, M/M, Randomness, Short & Sweet, Tacos, Talking, based off of Noel's Instagram, food date, galavich date, happy fic, mini date, shhhh, they never broke up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 20:08:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8414989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naturegoddess210/pseuds/naturegoddess210
Summary: Mickey and Ian go eat Taco's because they deserve it.Based off of Noels Instagram.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to be the first to write a short fic of Mickey and Ian going to eat Taco's cause figjhte me ihuncuiygnuyiS
> 
> other people should write their own versions and make them happy
> 
> *CRIES UGLY * *cried runs falls down*

 

 

Ian and Mickey push open the door that dings, the bell above it chimes signaling to the old mexican lady and her nieces working the counter that they have customers.

The place smelled amazing, like lime juice and cilantro and grilled meats like steak and chicken, the air was heady with mesquite smoke from their home made smoker out back filled with wood and grilled meats for the day.

 

"shit that smells good man fuck, I am starving!" Mickey exclaims aloud, standing behind a few people in line and some who were sitting at booths chuckled and said how good food was here, they have really good food.

 

Ian smiled down at his short boyfriend, dressed in a red plaid shirt with the elbows rolled up, he matched Ian's black and blue one.

Ian had been going to counseling and taking his medication, which even now he hated but he took them because he wanted to be better, for Mickey and Yevgeny.

He hated how much shit he put them both through but, he was trying and every day was a struggle. Today he decided to surprise his boyfriend, he didn't have work today (Patsy's was having a fumigation day, some old lady complained that her pancakes had bug poop on it, Ian thinks she was trying to get out of paying)

He had gone by the Alibi where Mickey worked, the girls now sold breast milk after Kermit had mention he knew guys who had a kink for drinking breast milk and would pay a lot of money, even extra for being allowing to suck it straight from the boob.

Ian had told Mickey to come with him for lunch, kissing him on the lips wetly. Tommy whistled which earned him a finger with "fuck" tatted on them.

Kev had said "get out of here" cause there were only a few girls today, Kev could handle anyone who tried starting crap.

"Okay, man, call me if shit happens I got my cell on me, yea?"

"Yea Mick, just get out of here, go be with your man." Kev was secretly happy the two love birds were working shit out. Mickey was less dangerous to his health (he didn't show at at the bar piss drunk and ready to fight the patrons)

Ian walked to to the window "yea Hi can we get two Horchata's two elotes with mayo and chili with Lime. Umm -- Mickey?"

Mickey rubbed his hands together that made ian smile, he thought it was adorable the way he could tell Mickey was secretly excited for Taco's and he knew from a guy at work that this place had really great food for cheap.

"YEa Can I get two steak carne asada's , extra guacamole and sriracha on them. OH ! and some rice and beans please? thanks"

The older Mexican lady with her long black hair tight in a bun nodded punched in the order and gave them a number, she said to have a seat and she'd call them.

They nodded, saying thanks and took a seat near the back window that sat directly below a circulating fan. There were paintings hung up of Frida Kahlo and some of her husbands work. Diego Rivera.

Ian really was getting into painting, it helped his paint out some of his issues, sometimes he had bouts of depression that made him unable to explain how he felt. Painting helped a lot for him as a form of therapy. 

"you like the stuff hung up here? " Mickey's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"huh? oh yea, I like Frida, did you know she was Bisexual?"

"oh yea, she liked chicks and dudes huh. so your getting more into drawing and stuff huh... you..sorta stopped drawing for a while, was kinda worried"

It was true after Ian got released from this voluntary psychiatric hospital, being on new medication and adjusting to them made him tired and left him feeling burnt out, unable to find inspiration in drawing anything.

"I really want to make something out of it, though, I love drawing and maybe if I get better I can sell it on Esty. I know I'm not great, I've seen some really amazing drawings on tumblr kids have done ..but I would love to see something of mine someday hung up somewhere.."

Mickey grabbed his hand.. rubbed it with his thumb "ey, look at me, you are kick ass at drawing, I've seen the little doodles you've done in my note pads at home and, the ones you did at the hospital of me and of Yev? those were fucking amazing Ian?! if this is something you want maybe we can plan a day to go down to that new art supply place and get you new paints and shit, man, I got some money from the car shop."

"mickey I have money it's--"

"NO, you keep that for your medication , Ian, let me fucking do this one thing man." 

Ian's heart constricted inside his chest, he was always amazed that his boyfriend was so supportive. Lip and Fiona didn't think it was a actual job Ian should be wasting his time on. He couldn't be certain it would make him money. 

It Made Ian happy to paint and his family not supporting it sadden him, Mickey being genuinely happy for him made him feel loads better.

Their order was ready and Ian stood up to get it, paying for the meal.

Ian handed Mickey a drink and corn cob that was roasted, a squiggly line of mayo and chili with lime salt shaken all over them smelt amazing and mouth watering.

Mickey got his food and smiled, "shit this looks good." 

Ian smiled, suddenly "hey let me take a picture!" pulling out his cellphone he went to his camera icon

snapping the camera.

Mickey looked happy, he took a second one of him eating.

This moment would keep him warm years later when they were both old and grey, married with yevgeny married with kids of his own, maybe.

Ian didn't know he was crying untill Mickey was saying his name, "hey Ian, Ian , Babe, are you alright ? do you wanna leave?"

Mickey knew Ians new meds sometimes made Ian emotional. 

Ian shook his head...smiling "just. I love you Mick, I just fucking love you and I'm happy I get the chance o be here with you."

Mickey snorted shaking his head but he rubbed his thumb against Ians knuckles "I love you too, now quite your crying and lets fucking eat"

~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

`~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~

 

later that night in bed at the Milkovich house, they cuddled up, Mickey asleep, Ian had a idea for a painting, of a beautiful boy eating a taco.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The place they eat is like Taco Joint in Chicago, which I've never been but I'm Mexican so I am just going with what I know.
> 
> In my version the place is sorta like this place here in Tucson, the food is amazing for cheap.
> 
> It's a square little place with a few tables and a small drive through window. There is a TV set above with Dia de los muertos paper cut outs set up on the ceiling  
> Defiantly someplace two guys would sit down and eat.
> 
> I have been very depressed lately and it has affected me, I am so sorry I didn't abandon my work just needed to step back a while..


End file.
